<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F for Family by Embli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525932">F for Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli'>Embli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Alphabet Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conner's time on the Gem, Drabble, Family, Gen, Some light spoilers I guess, gemworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner Kent is in another world, stuck and waiting and holding a baby. He thinks about the concept of parents and families.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Alphabet Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F for Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner has had families, okay. Maybe not the way normal families were on TV, but good ones. With the Titans and the Kents. And now he’s stuck in another world, playing the “husband” to someone who isn’t his wife, but is a friend. He’s sitting on the porch of a non Kent farm, holding a baby that he saw be born. One he is helping to raise, for now.</p><p>The baby isn’t his son. Not because who provided the sexy funtimes, Conner knows better than to think genes is what makes a family. But because he isn’t staying. As soon as his friends come to get him, he’s out. And that’s not what fatherhood is. </p><p>He thinks, sometimes, about what it would be like to just… stay. More and more often, lately. But he knows he isn’t going to. This can’t be his life, not forever. And so he can’t be a dad. Just a helper, for a little while. A friend. Depending on when he leaves this little boy might never even remember him. But for now Conner holds him and clumsily sings him a lullaby. This is good, for now. This is a moment he wants to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>